Fangirl
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: You'd never guess Caitlyn was a shaitlyn shipper. Shaitlyn oneshot.


_**Shaitlyn.**_

Caitlyn looked at her notebook, almost cringing at the word sprawled girlishly in almost every square inch of the white paper. What was wrong with her? Mumbling in her ears, Caitlyn looked next to her desk, catching Shane staring at the chalkboard in the front of the class. His short hair was perfectly gelled and his blinding white teeth bit down on his bottom, kissable lip in a way that had the usually very pure girl's thoughts dipping in fantasies of him on her bed and moaning and-

_Get a hold of yourself, idiot._

Her eyes blinked and she looked down at her notebook, shutting the very personal page without a second glance. She needed to stop thinking about him in that way. Hell, she was a virgin. And the thought of Shane being a virgin was amusing. His whole image screamed 'I'm a manwhore'. Although, he never acted like that. He was charming and sweet and sometimes self-centered but he had his moments. He was Prince Charming and Mr. Bad-Rockstar rolled into one. And she didn't mind that he could be mostly Mr. Bad-Rockstar.

"What did he say?" Shane's smooth but husky voice interrupted Caitlyn's mental praising of him. Caitlyn blinked, having on idea. Shane's lips parted slightly while he waited for a response. Caitlyn looked at the chalkboard, desperately trying to find an answer. Seeing the math equation, she responded, a dazed smile on her lips.

"Oh. Okay, yeah. I get it now." Shane's eyes lingered to her notebook. Caitlyn insecurely grabbed it, jokingly glaring.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you that you shouldn't poke your nose in other people's business, Gray?" Caitlyn hissed jokingly, watching Shane's smirk grow crooked. Her heart fluttered for a moment but she ignored it, glaring. Shane chuckled, rolling his eyes. He would ever admit but he liked their witty banter.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you to not be so quick to judge, Gellar?"

"I always have to when it's you to judge."

"Touché." Caitlyn nodded, smiling. She was proud, although she always won their 'fights'. He was as harmless as he was sexy. Shane laughed at her smile and looked at her notebook again. "So what is in there that you're so quick to protect?" Shane's taunting tone was probably meant to challenge her but she just thought about his voice was so smooth but raw. She hadn't noticed that two minutes had gone while she daydreamed. "Cait?"

She jumped slightly, surprised. Oh right. His question. "Oh, right. Just personal things." Shane's murky, honey gold eyes flickered to the notebook, her face then the teacher. He nodded, his arm draped around the back of his chair and his chair leaned back on two legs. Caitlyn stared, slightly mesmerized.

"Right. Personal things. So personal you won't tell me?" Shane pretended to look hurt, pouting. Caitlyn's eyes that were checking him out looked at him, not faltering. "Yes, Shane." She mumbled, looking at her hands nonchalantly. Shane's pout eroded away a bit.

"Alright then. I see how it is."

"I hope so." She snapped back, grinning. Shane winked at her and turned away, deep in thought. The bell rang five seconds after and Caitlyn got up, stuffing her notebook into her binder and standing up. Shane stood up too, flinging his bookbag over his shoulder. Caitlyn bit her lip, watching his calloused hands run through his hair absentmindedly.

Shane turned towards her as they walked out of the classroom, sighing. "Where are you going next?" He didn't seem to mind being so close to her as he read the schedule printed on her binder. "Oh. English." Caitlyn nodded, trying not to inhale his Axe cologne. "My History class is next to yours. Can I walk you there?"

_Hah, like he had to ask._

"Maybe I don't want you to." She teased, flipping her hair in his face. Shane sputtered and laughed, nudging her as they walked down the hallways.

"You're bold, Gellar. No one's had the courage to do that to me before." He narrowed his eyes, a taunting smirk on his lips. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, pursing her lips. It was so overwhelming, his cologne. At this rate, she would have no problem ripping off his shirt and having it with him right now.

_Oh GOD. I'm totally sick in the head._

"So like, I was wondering..." Caitlyn stared at her feet, wondering if Shaitlyn was the correct name for them. She hadn't heard his sentence, biting her lip. She was so deep in thought, she tuned him out.

_Maybe like, Chane?_

_Ew, no. Sounds asian. Or like, Gellay. Ugh. Why is this so hard? Well, he wouldn't go out with you in the first place so why does it matter?_

_It just does._

_Well, I doubt he likes you. He's... him and you're... you._

_Thanks, voice in my mind. You're a great pep talker._

_No problem._

_Ugh, you make me so angry. I KNOW that Shane would never like me but-_

"...So will you?" Caitlyn saw her classroom's door in front of him and looked at Shane, gasping slightly. "Oh, I wasn't listening. I'm so sorry." She glanced at the time on the clock, frowning. There was only 30 seconds left to class. "Oh, do you... want me to repeat?" Shane's nervous face twisted into borderline freaking out.

"Yeah, I guess... Are you okay?" Shane nodded and fiddled with his hands, sighing. "So like, I was thinking and I figured that since I like you- alot, mind you - maybe we could... go out? But you don't have to. I mean, why would you? You're all cool and sweet and beautiful and I'm... me but if you want to... We could go to a movie and then dinner. Or a movie and then a walk. Or just hang out at my place? But you know, you don't have to. I.. I'll understand." Shane's fast words were processing in Caitlyn's mind. She smiled at him, pleasantly surprised.

"Wow." She murmured at the turn of events right now. Shane bit his lip. "Is-is that a no?" Caitlyn laughed, covering her red face with her hands. Shane grimaced at her laughter. Great. She was laughing at him. She continued to laugh, finding his timidness sexy.

"Oh god, this was stupid." He turned away and started to walk. Caitlyn frowned, grabbing his shoulder. "Shane, wait-" She didn't get to finish because his lips crashed against hers and his hands held onto her waist when she started to fall. After a few seconds of complete bliss, Caitlyn's hands landed themselves on his chest(And she mentally noted how built he was) and she pushed him away slightly.

The bell rang in their ears but neither moved, surprised. Shane blinked and stepped away, coughing awkwardly. Caitlyn looked at her feet, sighing.

"Yeah, well, I've gotta-"

"Yeah, no, me too." They both talked and when both finished, Caitlyn walked into her classroom, blushing. She shut the door behind and sat in her seat, staring at her notebook. She flipped to her secret page and smiled, sighing. She couldn't believe it. Picking up her pencil, she continued to doodle the couple name in happiness.

Because now, she had enough hope to believe that Shaitlyn could really become something.

* * *

Ugh.

I was never good with endings. But hey, I did a oneshot.

So you're welcome. :D

Expect a lot of Shaitlyns. I'm uploading a lot before CR2. We all know that fangirls will be crowding this place with Smitchie and Nana. -gag-


End file.
